1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a golf club (e.g. a metal/wood driver) including a hollow club head and a volume of fluid (e.g. air) that is stored, under pressure, in the hollow club head so that the club head will be less susceptible to compression during its impact with a golf ball, whereby a harder striking force will be imparted to the golf ball to enable a golfer to drive the ball a longer distance.
2. Background Art.
Golfers are regularly attempting to improve their play during a game of golf. For example, on a relatively long hole, a driver is used with the hopes that the golfer will hit the ball a long distance off the tee or down the fairway. In this regard, there are performance enhancing drivers available that are characterized as being of light weight, impact resistant and manufactured from a metal (e.g. titanium or the like). Such drivers have a hollow club head and commonly referred to by golfers as a metal/wood.
As will be recognized by those who play the game of golf, it is highly advantageous for the golfer to be able to increase the length of his tee shot or fairway drive even by a relatively short distance. Outside of improving his form and/or using an entirely new driver design, there is little the golfer can do to increase the total distance traveled by his golf ball.
Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to use a conventional metal/wood driver which employs conventional manufacturing technology to provide a harder striking surface during impact with a golf ball so that the golf ball will travel a longer distance.